bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Masaru Asamoya
Masaru Asamoya (Victorious Morning Mist) son of Kajin Hebereke and Ryota Kashiwagi. Older Brother of Ayano Kaikon. 'Appearance' coming soon 'Personality and stuff' coming soon 'Relationships' coming soon 'Synopsis' birth/before powers he was born September 15th in a hospital some were in france. He stared going to school there when he was 3. When he was 5 his sister was born. During the time when he was still young he was always happy. His mother started to teach him how to paint and draw when he was 7. By the time time he was 10 he could paint professionally. Live a normal life without any knowledge of his Shinigami heritage until he was 13. The unknown powers and the event when he was 13 he saw a hollow attack a plus. When the hollow looked at him he ran away. His father killed the hollow and found were Masaru was hiding. Form that point on his parents started to the show him how his powers worked and necessary skills for battle. They even got him to gain control over is inner hollow. he spent the rest of his years mainly training and doing to school. After he graduated from high school he trained and wander around he met a few human he liked but never fell in love. He got a phone call from his father that mentioned that his sister ran away. The search for Ayano and The Death He focused lots of time trying to find his sister. in the end after about 2 years he found her. Before he could say anything is Ayano she pulled out her Zanpakutō and almost cut off his arm. He quickly took his out too after that. He tried to talk her out of doing this but she did not listen. He tried to just cause minor wounds but he quickly realized that would not stop her. He knew if exposed to her Zanpakutōdrunken ghosts he would not be able to stand up and and defend him self if keeps on being attack by her . With a tear in his eyes he ended his sister life the most painless way he could. ????????????? more coming soon 'Powers and Abilities' non-combat abilities highly skilled at painting and drawing: He can paint almost as well as his mother and he learned it fast. He is naturally talented when it comes to artistic stuff. combat abilities Future/Past Sight: He can see the future and past. he can see the past and/or future in dreams only. Rarely he could get a vision the the past by just entering the area that had importance to the past. He has no control over what he wants to see during his visions. He gain this ability because of long term exposer to his lemon/lime mist. The longer he is exposed to the mist the higher chance of the vision being more clear. Extreme alcohol resistance: He is not completely immune like his mother or sister is but he has a naturally high resistance and can take a lot before being affected by it 'Equipment' coming soon 'Zanpakutō' it has to do with mist's more coming soon Trivia Concepts and Creation Category:Character Category:Vizard